Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 005
| furigana = | romaji = Shiten'ō Shūketsu!! | english = | japanese translated = The Four Kings Assemble! | chapter number = 5 | japanese release = October 26, 2019 | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "The Four Kings Assemble!" is the fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary A kid wearing a cape comes to the Sattelite Shop. He has gained the attention of Shoma Yusa, who always comes to the shop when a new product has been launched. The kid maliciously smiles, promising he'll be the one to defeat him. Inside, Shoma is building a deck with Dark Kuroda, Light Tsukiko and Strong Jukyu. With certain cards laid out on the table, Shoma starts to focus, and has analyzed all of the cards. While his friends are watching, Shoma enters his imagination, the World of Warrior's Strike. Inside, he meets with Flame Noble Knight Roland, Evocator Eveque and Sublime Knight - Expaladin. Shoma greets the three knights, and is met up with a large flaming figure resting on a throne: God Phoenix Gearfried. The latter is honored that Shoma has entered their realm. Shoma finds the tall knight cool, but is taken aback by its fiery aura. Gearfried laughs, for Shoma will get burnt if he gets too close. Gearfried calls them all as the knights of flaming red souls. While Expaladin reminds Shoma they support FIRE Warriors, Eveque explains they are also centered around cards that equip to them. Shoma thinks for a bit, and reminisces about "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights", which is a good support for this Deck. Gearfried agrees with that, as does Roland, for he'll be able to support Gearfried with that. Moreover, Shoma considers using "Instant Fusion" to bring "Thousand" or "Millennium-Eyes Restrict", or even "Relinquished Anima", to support Gearfried even further. Shoma sees the Extra Deck has been set, which leaves the Main Deck for many options. Gearfried reminds that is the beauty of creating Decks, and there's no right answer to building it. He exclaims it is the Duelist's senses that guide them to create a Deck. Shoma repeats a bit of his words, and agrees with his principles. Shoma has decided his mind, and thanks Gearfried for his words, for he has to talk with his friends, too. The knights wish that Shoma uses them in the Duel, to which he promises to. Shoma snaps out, and soon, he creates his Deck. Dark Kuroda is fascinated how fast Shoma built the Deck, even memorizing the card effects. Light Tsukiko notes Shoma only needs to look at the card to know its effect, which he confirms. Strong Jukyu is estranged, considering there are over 10,000 cards in the game right now, and he can barely remember the cards used in the past. Dark Kuroda calls him weak for that, which makes Strong Jukyu annoyed by the guy. Dark Kuroda invites him to a Duel to test the Light and Darkness, but Strong Jukyu refuses, since he is too edgy. Light Tsukiko asks Shoma what motivated him to build this Deck. Shoma reminds about Dark Kuroda's "Geomathmech Final Sigma", which had a FIRE boss monster. Strong Jukyu and Dark Kuroda are impressed by Shoma's motivation, while Light Tsukiko calls him a kid. Shoma adds he was also thinking of adding "Gearfried" summoning chant. Dark Kuroda supports Shoma in that, though Strong Jukyu is a bit worried that Shoma will turn out as edgy as Dark Kuroda. At any rate, Light Tsukiko is pleased that Shoma has finished his Deck, and is ready to Duel him. Suddenly, the boy with glasses from earlier shouts at Shoma, pointing his finger that he has found him. Strong Jukyu and Dark Kuroda are surprised to see Psychic Tendo over here. Light Tsukiko's glare turns dark, for Shoma promised to Duel her first. The audience is fascinated to see the four kids: "Strong" Goriki Jukyu, Yami "Dark" Kuroda, Saiko "Psychic" Tendo and "Light" Tsukiko Kuroda: the four Elementary School Duel Kings, which have not been seen in one place for ages. Shoma asks who are the Duel Kings. Ms. Guide explains these are the strongest people of this shop - top Duelists of the generation that have taken part in many events. While Light Tsukiko and Psychic Tendo are in sixth-grade, while Dark Kuroda and Strong Jukyu are in middle school. Shoma panics to hear he'll be in the same class as Dark Kuroda. Shoma is not pleased, as he is older than Dark Kuroda to be in the eight-grade. Anyway, Tendo reminds this is his last opportunity to participate in the World Championship Dragon Duels division. He wishes to win the qualifications tomorrow to go to the Championship, so he can see what it is like, just as *he* did. Shoma wonders whom Tendo means by that, to which Strong Jukyu, Dark Kuroda and Light Tsukiko become sad. Regardless, Tendo wishes to Duel Shoma, for he did defeat Dark Kuroda, strongest of the kings. Light Tsukiko calms down, for she does not wish to participate in the Championship. It is why she decides to step away and let Tendo Duel Shoma. Shoma doesn't care which opponent stands in his way, and prepares his Duel Disk. Tendo smirks, as Dark Kuroda and Storng Jukyu smile to see Shoma already wearing the disk. Ms. Guide gathers everyone to see this fun Duel, between the Duel King and the guy that has defeated two of them. As the Duel starts, Tendo takes his first move. Shoma wonders what kind of a Deck he uses. In mere moments, Psychic Tendo has played "Thunder Dragon Colossus" and "Some Summer Summoner". As Tendo ends his turn, Dark Kuroda comments this is a good field for a "Thunder Dragon" deck, whereas Strong Jukyu tries to remember what those cards' effects are. Shoma takes his turn by drawing a card, then Special Summons "Super Quantum Red Layer", then Normal Summons "Evocator Eveque". Shoma goes to take his next move, while Tendo analyzes that even with these Warriors, Shoma couldn't get rid of his "Colossus". Thus, he discards "Maxx "C"" to play its effect. Shoma is alarmed, as Ms. Guide reminds that whenever Shoma performs a Special Summon, Tendo can draw a card. Light Tsukiko is disgusted, claiming she'd never add cockroaches to her Deck. Shoma wonders what can he do next, for he could Link Summon "Isolde", whose effects will be countered by the "Colossus". He also considers sending "Supervise" to the GY to summon "Roland", Link Summon "Draco Masters of the Tenyi" and banish "Supervise" to bring out "God Phoenix Gearfried". In that case, however, Shoma counts that Tendo could draw four cards. Dark Kuroda believes Shoma should stop, while Strong Jukyu believes he should continue, else he won't defeat "Colossus" regardless of the 'Maxx "C" challenge'. As the two boys argue, Ms. Guide wonders what will Shoma do next. Tendo taunts Shoma, telling it is never a good idea to think for too long. Shoma sighs, then equips his "Evocator Eveque" with "Superalloy Sword of Raptinus". While Tsukiko thinks Shoma has decided not to use other cards, Tendo smiles. Regardless, Shoma banishes that Equip Spell Card, as he summons out a chant for "God Phoenix Gearfried", which is Special Summoned to his field. While Tendo draws a card for the Special Sumon, Dark Kuroda approves of Shoma's summoning chant. Shoma, however, simply wanted to bring out "Gearfried" for his next move, for it is not a monster, but a *god*. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Psychic Tendo Turn 1: Psychic Tendo The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Psychic Tendo has "Batteryman Solar", "Thunder Dragonhawk", "Maxx "C"", "Thunder Dragonmatrix" and "Thunder Dragon Fusion" in his hand. He Normal Summons "Batteryman Solar" (Level 4/1500/1500) and activates its effect, sending "Thunder Dragonroar" from his Deck to his GY. He discards "Thunder Dragonhawk", using its effect to Special Summon "Thunder Dragonroar" (Level 6/2400/0) from the GY in Defense Position. This triggers the effect of "Batteryman Solar", Special Summoning a "Batteryman Token" (Level 1/0/0) in Defense Position. He uses the latter and "Batteryman Solar" to Link Summon "Some Summer Summoner" (1600/Link-2/↙↘). Psychic Tendo tributes "Thunder Dragonroar", Special Summoning "Thunder Dragon Colossus" (Level 8/2600/2400) from his Extra Deck, which activates the effect of "Dragonroar", letting Tendo Special Sumon a "Thunder Dragondark" (Level 5/1600/1500) from his Deck. At the End Phase, "Dragondark" is added to Tendo's hand, due to being summoned by "Dragonroar". He also discards that card to add another copy of "Dragonroar" to his hand. Psychic Tendo controls "Thunder Dragon Colossus" and "Some Summer Summoner". Turn 2: Shoma Yusa Shoma Special Summons "Super Quantum Red Layer" (Level 5/2000/800). He then Normal Summons "Evocator Eveque" (Level 4/1500/1000). At this point, Psychic Tendo discards "Maxx "C"", so whenever Shoma Special Summons a monster, Psychic Tendo can draw a card. Shoma has "Raptinus' Supreme Magicblade", "God Phoenix Gearfried", "Blazewing Butterfly" and "Flame Noble Knight Roland" in his hand. Shoma equips "Evocator Eveque" with "Raptinus' Supreme Magicblade" Equip Spell Card, then banishes that it to Special Summon "God Phoenix Gearfried" (Level 9/3000/2200) from his hand. Due to the effect of "Maxx "C"", Psychic Tendo draws a card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia *The last line of the last panel that Shoma mutters about "Gearfried" not being a monster, but a god, is the same line Seto Kaiba uses in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor".